In a pneumatic tire, land portions are formed by a plurality of grooves formed in a tread. In order to achieve the desired performance, the land portion may be provided with an acute angle portion. For example, a portion sandwiched between two inclined grooves forms an acute angle portion in the pneumatic tire disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Since the acute angle portion of the land portion has low rigidity, a tip part thereof is subject to damage such as chips, tearing and the like. Even if it was not damaged, uneven wear would easily occur due to the low rigidity. In order to prevent such damage and uneven wear, the tip part is chamfered in such a way that a height of the land portion gradually becomes lower toward the end.
Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-227421 (FIGS. 1 to 2)